Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 8
Part 8 The slime demons were all grinning evilly and laughed evilly and demonically like Bouldergeist from Super Mario Galaxy. "Okay, we're in quite a pickle here," said Jeremy. Buford was shown eating a pickle when the screen showed him. "No pun intended, right?" he asked Jeremy. "Well, they can't catch what outruns them! So let's give them a good slip!" said Isabella. "Right. We outrun them and they'll get tired," said Phineas. So, the kids started running from the slime demons in the styles of classic Sonic the Hedgehog. They ran over a stone loop and jumped on a spring from out of nowhere. The slime demons were right behind them. "How are we supposed to shake them if they're as smart as they are menacing?" Candace asked her genius brother. "Just keep going until we reach that ridge over there and we'll be safe," said Phineas. The slime demons then started throwing slime balls at the kids one of them hit Jeremy right in the back. Candace picked them up! "AIN'T NO ONE GOOPING UP MY MAN!" she yelled at the demons. The demons looked at her confused and then all of a sudden, Candace got really angry and started walloping them with her own two hands. Then she grabbed some kindling at the end of the forest and made a fire on top of all three demons and it made them melt. They couldn't stand the heat, so they became one big giant green mess. "Yeah, that works too," said Ferb. "Wow...I didn't Candace had it in her," said Jeremy. "Trust me, Jer, she's got quite the thing for ya," said Stacy. "Well, now that the demons have been vanquished, shall we mosey on down the road once again?" asked Buford. Baljeet just looked at him and said, "Okay, really, that was perhaps your worst line ever." "Don't look at me, squirt! I didn't write this script!" Buford retorted. So, the kids then continued walking down the road. Candace, on the other hand, was a little despondent. Sure, she was happy to have saved Jeremy from the demons, but she still couldn't bust her brothers. But she knew that if they were to meet their old father again, Candace would bust them for sure because Linda would have caught up to them hopefully. "Oh yeah...this is where the busting finally happens," said Candace. This began another song cue. Song: This is My Crazy Life Genre: Bossa Nova Montage: Candace looks at her brothers and knows of the inevitable busting she'll comprehend on them around the climax of the movie. She looks back on many past attempts to bust them and all their failed moments. She stomps the ground and appears in a Japanese tsunami painting at the end of the song. Lyrics Candace: Bust boys That's my plan I'm the one who makes the rules in this town But one thing That makes me mad I can never catch the boys in the act But I know one thing That's about them They're definitely driving me insane! This is my life! Boys building things But mom never listens to me It's always gone When mom comes back Oh, she'll probably never see The things that happen to me Me in my crazy life! Maybe I should throw in the towel Maybe I should finally quit But No, I won't stop Till they're finally busted! *quietly* this is my life Boys building things But mom never listens to me *louder* Oh, she never listens to me! It's always gone When mom comes back Oh, she'll probably never see (She'll never see!) The things that happen to me Me in my crazy life! Background singers: oh, woah, woah Candace: That's right! Background singers: Oh, woah woah Candace: Me in my crazy life!!!!!!!!!!! (singers: oh, woah, woah) *guitar plays for a couple of seconds; end.* Ivor was now about to face off against Perry and Doofenshmirtz in the final battle aboard the ship. "Are you ready to meet your doom?" he asked in a voice so terrifying and demonic it would make even the toughest of men whimper in fear. But that was not enough to scare them. "NO! No. I'm not gonna cower like a baby," said Doofenshmirtz. "If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die on my own two feet. And I hope Perry the Platypus does the same." Perry was willing to do that. "Agent P..." said a monotone Monogram. He shed a tear thinking he was going to lose one of the agency's top agents. "Could this be the end?" Carl asked. Perry and Doofenshmirtz then charged in on Ivor head on. "Oh, please..." said Ivor. He then got out an electric energy pulse from the palm of his hand and pushed Heinz and Perry away and flew them into the wall. "Okay...charging is probably not gonna work in my book," said Heinz. Perry agreed with a chatter. Then he noticed something about Ivor. He seemed to be getting his power from the machine that was powering over him giving him electrical energy charges in his veins. Perry had an idea. "What's that, Perry the Platypus? You have an idea" Heinz asked. Perry nodded. "Okay, it may be a little futile at this point, but I could use a good laugh before my game's over." So he told Doofenshmirtz, Carl, and Monogram the ace up his sleeve. The kids were stopping for the night on a nice little lot that looked clean and void of any wild animals. "Okay, we can stop here for the night," said Phineas. "Why here? We passed a motel a few miles back! We could've stayed there for the night! Don't you know the difference between a comfy bed and a lump of dirt on the cold hard ground?!" Candace complained. "Motels cost money, Candace. Do you have any money?" Stacy asked her friend the facts. "I would if I still had my job at the toy store," Candace moped. Phineas and Ferb set things up for the environment to look like a big guest room for them to bunk in. "This'll do," said Jeremy. "I could crash here for a snooze," said Buford. He was ready to crash and used Baljeet as a pillow. "Nightie night, nerd," he said to Baljeet. "Nightie night," said Baljeet. He had a feeling this was going to happen. Candace and Jeremy bunked together. Stacy was between Phineas and Ferb. Isabella was next to Phineas. The Fireside Girls all snored at once. They all knew that tomorrow would be the day they found their parents for sure. They were so close. They just knew it. "Mother..." Ferb muttered. "Dad..." Candace and Phineas muttered. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages